1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a glove for dry erase surfaces and workboards.
2. Description of Related Art
Dry-erase boards (or “whiteboards”) are commonly used in school lectures, corporate meetings, or any sort of presentation. Presenters can waste time when reaching for an eraser or marker on the marker tray. If a wide dry-erase board is used, the presenter would have to take the time to walk to where the eraser or marker is located. Erasers and markers are essential for presentations and to correct any errors or change what was previously drawn, or to switch color or another marker if ink runs out. Reaching for an eraser or marker can disrupt the flow of the presentation, which not only burden the audience, but cut down on the presentation time.